


Sun-Shadow (CA:WS)

by IWkilledMe



Series: Sun-Shadow Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Bad to Good, Broken Families, F/M, Foster Care, Hydra (Marvel), Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Red Room (Marvel), Sad and Happy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWkilledMe/pseuds/IWkilledMe
Summary: "Welcome to the Avengers Compound," Mr. Rodgers says to me, his hand on my back guiding be through the big facility.'This is my new life then...'___________________________Started: ( Saturday, September 12th, 2020, @11:54 pm)Finished: (________)
Series: Sun-Shadow Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921636
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

 _Italics_ mean _Russian_

**| | | ???**

**2006**

**Siberia Russia | | |**

> ' _Lyosha! Please! Don't let them take me away! Winter! Please_ ,'

I try to run back to my brother, but he's frozen in place, not staring at me. A tear rolling down his cheek. I start screaming at the guards as they drag my flailing body away from the only place I felt safe in this felicity. I break away from the guards and bolt it to my guardian angel, and throw my arms around his torso.

> ' _I love you._ '

The guards have to pry my arms off of Winter as I cry into his chest. He puts a protective arm around me.

> ' _Shhh, it's okay. It won't be long, Galina. Shh_ ,' my guardian angel holds me tighter and plants a kiss on my forehead pulling me away from him. The guard gets ready to take me to wherever I'm being taken and I start to hyperventilate.
> 
> ' _B-but I don't want to go. Winter?_ ' I look at him with teary eyes, my lip puckered, trembling in fear of where I'm being separated from my brother. ' _I love you too. Take her out of here. Good-bye, my Galina._ ' He waves to me before I'm taken out of sight.

___________________________

**| | | Europe, Belarus**

**2008**

**RED ROOM ACADEME | | |**

Twenty-eight seven-year-old girls in navy blue leotards and beginner ballet slippers, going from first position to second. Much younger girls, by the age of three to six, watch the young girls gracefully glide across the wooden floor. Not making a sound. Again. Again. Again. One girl, in particular, stands out amongst the crowd of five girls gracefully dancing to the Nutcracker. Her unruly caramel brown hair sticking out of its' perfect bun, forest green eyes closed listening to the vibrations through her small feet on the cold wooden floor.

> ' _you are made of marble_ '
> 
> ' I am made of marble '

The words splashing in fluent waves around the girls' minds. She glides across the floor pointing her toes out straight, back ridged arms out in front of her flat chest, moving back and forth in sync with her peers. Madam B taps her cane on the floor making every girl stop right where they are and stare straight forward.

> ' _Today is a special day_.' Madam B walks around the room, observing the young girls. ' _This class of twenty-eight girls will be fighting against your peers. As you grow, and more die, you will be tested. May the strongest survive_.'

With that, she gracefully whipped around in a fluid motion, taping her staff on the floor dismissing the young girls of five and younger. The twenty-eight girls stand in the first potion facing the wall of mirrors. Madam B taps her staff again, and the girls form a circle, and the pianist continues with a calm song.

> ' _First_. Gabriella. _Step forward_.'

The hearing impaired girl walks forward pointing out her toes and bends one knee, and the other slides forward as she bows. The girl stays like that for a moment, waiting for the signal for her to stand up straight.

> ' _Stand up child_.' The cold-hearted woman hisses. Gabriella quickly pulls herself upright and looks straight ahead.
> 
> 'Melaniya. _Come_.'

The girl Melaniya named gracefully slides forward, sliding too much and losing her balance momentarily- Madam B scoffs, and cracks her staff across the girls' knees. The girl holds in her cry of pain, and falls to the ground, struggling to keep her tears at bay and her face emotionless. Her golden blonde hair is up in an elegant braided bun, not a hair sticking out of place, unlike Gabriella's hair. Melaniya has piercing blue eyes, with a hint of green, a freckled nose, and full peach lips. The perfect girl everyone is jealous of.

> ' _Begin_.'

Madam B slams her cane harshly on the floor making every girl jump in surprise. Gabriella is the first to react. She lunges forward, tackles Melaniya to the floor, and grabs both of Melaniya wrists and holds them above her head in one hand. With the other, she punches the blue-eyed girl repeatedly in the face. The other girls stare in horror as Melaniya flails her legs trying to hit Gabriella. Gabriella is a ruthless girl, she had to learn how to survive, so she'll do whatever it takes. Melaniya somehow slips her wrists free from Gabriella's grasp and punches the girl in her stomach, Melaniya swiftly stands up, locking Gabriella in a headlock. Melaniya has her fingers wrapped around Gabriella's neck and pushes the girl to the ground. Gabriella chokes on-air and pries off Melaniya, she spins on her knees kicking out Melaniya's legs from under her. Gabriella grabs Melaniya's perfect bun and yanks the girl onto her feet, breaking the girl's elastic in the process.

> ' _You will never be better than me_.'

Gabriella seethes through her clenched jaw and yanks Melaniya's hair back, ripping clumps of her perfect blonde hair. She wraps her legs around the girl's torso, up to her neck. Melaniya falls back purposefully to knock off Gabriella and stands up, her arms in front of her face. Gabriella does the same right before Melaniya's foot comes closer to her face. Gabriella grabs her leg off of her shoulder, inches from her face, as Melaniya tries to punch Gabriella, but She grabs onto her leg and twists the girl to the ground. Gabriella locks her arms around Melaniya's neck and makes sure that Melaniya's leg is under her. Gabriella looks at Madame B for a nod and takes the opportunity to end Melaniya's short life. Gabriella twists Melaniya's neck, and Melaniya's blue eyes drain of life as she breathes her last breath.

_______________________

**| |Europe Belarus**

**March 4th, 2010,**

**RED ROOM ACADEME | |**

Fourteen ten-year-old girls lay asleep, handcuffed to the bed railings in the Sleeping Quarters. Madam B standing in the doorway of the room observing her young assassins. Only Zasha, Gabriella, Manya, Lizabeta, Mila, Nina, Tatiana, Annika, Izabele, Kostyusha, Lyuka, Rashel, Sabinella, Terezily, and Yuna are left out of the twenty-eight girls. Madam B got a call form HYDRA, they needed a new young assassin, so she invited their WInter Soldier to come and personality trains each ten-year-old girl. 'No. Flip your arm the other way.' The man with a metal arm instructs Mila. Mila is holding Kostyusha on the floor, facedown, and squirming. All the other girls are standing at the other side of the room doing ballet while a select amount of students are being trained.

> ' _Get up_.' Pathetic. Winter scoffs an attempt to pin the girl on the floor.
> 
> ' _Stand in the fighting position I showed you_.'

The two girls stand up and position themselves opposite holding their fists up.

> ' _Now try again_.'

The man nods his head at the two girls, and they go at each other. Mila grabs Kostyusha's shoulder and turns her over so her front is facing WInter. The girls doing ballet watch from the mirror, but still perfecting their routine they have been doing for years. Mila knees Kostyuha in her spine, and the girl screams. The scream broke the silence, the only other noise being the pianist. Mila wraps her right leg around the girl's torso and flips off the girl's body, and kicks her feet from under her. Before Kostyuha falls to the floor, Mila wraps her arm around the girl's throat cutting off her breathing. She squeezes her neck harder and looks at the man with the metal arm. The man nods his head.

> _______________________

**| |Europe Belarus**

**March 12th, 2010**

**RED ROOM ACADEME | |**

Now seven girls are walking down the grand staircase. Madame B stands with Winter, hands clasped behind her back, and Winter with a blank stare. It's been about twelve days since he has been training the young assassins, and the young girl he once knew as Galina, is now named Gabriella Smirnov. She is the top of her classes, despite her hearing loss in both ears. She has spared Winter many times and has come close to choking him to death many times.

_She's so grown up, that I didn't even recognize her at first. My poor Galina. What have I done to you?_

She is tiny, but not petite. Her caramel hair has grown so much since she was six years old, it now reaches to her waist in a dutch braid. Her smile lines are gone. He remembers the days when she was little, and she was always wearing a smile on her face, despite being in a horrible environment.

> ' _Girls, since you all, have proven yourselves worthy, Winter will be taking one of you back to his felicity in May. He will be staying here longer to personally train the assassin he has picked. Go._ ' The girls nod their heads in sync and turn gracefully all in line back up the stairs to their quarters.
> 
> ' _Winter. Who have you chosen?_ ' Madame B turns to Winter. She waits for the man to answer.
> 
> 'Gal-Gabriella, _ma'am_.' Madam B nods her head, and the woman walks off down the hallway her heels clicking with each step.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

_ITALICS_ mean _RUSSIAN_

> 'Gal-Gabriella. _Come with me._ ' The Winter Soldier clearers his throat, catching his mistake for the second time. The young girl does not say a word and follows him out of the lounging quarters.
> 
> ' _From today on, I will be personally training you until May. During May, you and I will be going back to the HYDRA facility._ ' Winter holds open the door to the training room. And still, the girl stays quiet. Quieter than Lyosha remembers.

The two-position themselves opposite, and fix their stances. Winter's metal arm stiffens, and the girl's attention is brought to the vibration of his arm. Curiosity flashes before her, but she waves it off. For she knows what happens to the curious cat. 

Winter throws a strong punch towards the side of her head. Even being caught off guard, the girl reacts perfectly. She grabs Winter's arm, twists it to the left, and pulls him forward in one swift movement. 

While Winter is distracted, she flips upside down behind him, wrapping her legs around his neck while upside down, looking at the floor, and flipping him down hard on the wooden floor. Winter falls with a loud thud, the vibrations warm on her ballet slippers. She holds onto his metal arm, sitting on the floor, legs still wrapped around his neck, and her torso on his metal arm. Her right arm underneath his metal arm. She feels the vibration of his arm stiffening up, trying to get free from her grasp. Gabriella leans down harder on his arm, feeling it creek with more pressure. 

Gabriella eventually lets go of his metal arm, and Winter slowly gets up, sore form not working out in months. Galina on the other hand swiftly gest up, not making a sound.

The two get into their stances again. Lyosha grabs his knife from his thigh holster and spins it in his hand and jabbes his knife arm in her face. Galina jumps back, a Pirouette and bends down and swipes Lyosha off his feet, grabbing the knife in mid-air from his grasp. She smirks, and flips her caramel hair over her shoulder, spinning the tip of the knife on her pointer finger.

> ' _I thought that you were supposed to be a legend, considering how well you fight_.' She smirks and watches Winter get up and faces her. Gabriella throws the knife to the left of Winter's head, and Winter is quick to react, by snatching it with his right hand not showing any emotion.
> 
> ' _Yeah, well I'm rusty_.' He says looking directly at her, with a small smile.
> 
> ' _Is that the only thing you could come up with? Wow, I'm so disappointed in you Winter_.'

Winter was going to reply, but he got interrupted by Galina punching him in the gut. He doubles over from the power of her punch, caught off guard, and his eyes water. She grabs his shoulders and knees him in the gut again. This time, Winter falls to the ground. Gabriella may seem small and petite, but, boy is she strong. 

While he is caught off guard and vulnerable she watches him get up into the fighting stance, and she runs towards him, and falls to her knees, sliding through his legs. Winter spins around to see her with staff from the weapon closet. She grabs one with her free hand and thrusts it towards Winter. He catches it with his flesh hand and they get into position. 

***

By the time the two had finished training, it had fallen dark. 

> ' _Well done. If I knew better, I'd think that you were born for this_.' Winter chuckles patting Galina's shoulder. She just adjusts her gaze away from his general direction and shrugging off his touch.
> 
> ' _Yeah, well, maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't._ ' She shoves her staff back into the closet and slams it shut, swiftly walking out of the private training room. She walks towards the stairway that goes down to the dining hall. Winter following behind her like a lost puppy.
> 
> ' _Where are we going_?' He asks.
> 
> ' _You'll find out_.' She smugly sais, turning around and walking backwards down the stairway. 

The two eventually get to the dining hall to see fifty to a hundred girls through the ages of three and nineteen. Galina guides Lyosha to a table in the corner. The two sit down, and a maid walks up to them with a blank expression and slams down two bowls of rice, beans, and steak.

> 'You're _late_.' The maid walks away without another word. 

Winter rolls his eyes, and grabs his fork, and stabs the steak. Gabriella digs in too, afraid that they might take away her food. It has happened before, and she's learned her lesson; eat the food you are given within five minutes or less before they take it away. 

Winter watches as Galina shoves food in her mouth. He shakes his head and eats his food.

Minutes pass, and a bell goes off. Galina looks up, and grabs her dish, gesturing for Winter to do the same. He follows her lead. Gabriella sets her dish on the counter by the doors and walks off. Back straight, arms at her side, eyes forward.

She walks towards the sleeping quarters, while Winter is following behind. 

> ' _Winter._ ' Madam B appears at the top of the staircase.
> 
> ' _Yes, Madam B_?' Winter asks, turning around to face her.
> 
> ' _Come with me_.' Madam B walks off, her heels clicking on the wooden floor, the only sound in the whole academy. Winter follows reluctantly and looks back to see that Galina had gone to her sleeping quarters.

***


End file.
